The Water Bound Beauty
by Sanji-kunZoro-san
Summary: The Straw Hat pirates come amung a deserted island. The only things there are plants, trees, monkeys, birds, and a young girl? Mizu and GiGi must learn to live with actual humans, trying not to question their every thought annd judgement. What are they?
1. The Bewitching Music

**Chapter 1# Bewitching Music**

The Going Merry was quiet that day, Zoro slept, Sanji dazed, Luffy had stopped moaning about his stomach (oddly), Nami was picking fruit from her tangerine trees, Usopp watching form the crows nest, and Chopper was making rumble balls. The silence was then broken with Usopp's yell.

"Island"! The long nosed freak yelled.

Everyone got up in surprise, except Zoro. He couldn't care less. They walked to the front of the boat to see what he was yelling about, stepping on Zoro in the process.

" It is!" smiled Nami.

"Island! Island!" squawked their dim-witted captain.

"You're on my hand love-cook!"

"Too bad it wasn't your face" Sanji smirked "Might have made it prettier."

" What was that Mustard-Head?"

" Mustard-Head!"

All of a sudden their argument was interrupted with a good smack in the head.

" Shut-up!" yelled Nami "We're going to dock here soon! Everyone get the ship ready!

" Aye Nami-Swan!" called the love sick chef.

All Zoro did was curse under his breath and obeyed the witch (as he would say). They pulled the ship into they beach of the island. The day was warm and clear, plus the currents were on their good side today. When they docked the ship Nami gave jobs out.

"Okay!" she started " Luffy! Usopp! Your jobs are to unload our camping equipment onto the beach. We'll be camping here tonight.

" Aye!" they called.

" Chopper you're to look for medical herbs and stuff!" she pointed.

" I'll do my best!" he jumped.

"Sanji-kun! Zoro!" she yelled "You two are going to look for fruits for our dinner. And you guys better not fight. Sanji-kun, make sure Zoro doesn't get lost. Zoro, listen to Sanji-kun; I don't want you to poison us because you can't tell which is good and which isn't!

"Aye!" Sanji yelled again although he wasn't too pleased about the fact that Zoro was the one to come with him.

"What!" yelled Zoro " Why him! And why do I have to listen to you?"

That probably wasn't the best remark to make. He ended up on the floor with a decent size bump. Every one laughed at him.

"Okay! Everyone too work!" yelled the navigator.

"Aye!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333

In the forest- Sanji / Zoro 

Sanji and Zoro walked through the forest. They assumed the island is pretty deserted, besides the howling monkeys and birds. Brushes and thickets surrounded them, making it harder to get past it all.

"Is it just me or is this jungle getting thicker the further we get into it?" Sanji asked pushing aside bushes and over-hanging branches.

" It's starting to get on my nerves too," replied Zoro.

Zoro and Sanji practically never get along. They fight each other all the time and argue over absurd things. Although they can count on each other when it comes to fights against enemies. It's like they know what each other are thinking in an odd way. Even if they do squabble over retarded things they have to admit it's better to have him than someone else.

_At least he can fight so I don't have to protect his sorry butt, Zoro and Sanji thought to them selves._

Brother like relationship? Maybe. Willing to admit it? Probably till the next ice age.

Just then Zoro stopped in his tracks and began staring blankly into space.

" What?" Sanji stopped walking.

" Do you hear that?"

" Monkeys and birds?"

"Music."

"Music? You call howling monkeys and birds music?"

" No! I think it's a harp. Pay attention."

Sanji listened for a minute," I hear it now, it's sounds sad."

" I think it's coming from the west," Zoro pointed.

" You' re pointing east moss-head."

" Just shut-up and follow me dartboard," Zoro said and then started walking north.

Sanji grabbed the back of Zoro's shirt," This way dumb swordsmen."

" Shut-up crap-cook!"

3333333333333333333333333333333333

At the Beach- Nami / Luffy / Usopp 

Nami stared worriedly at the sky.

"What's wrong Nami?" asked Luffy.

" A storm is going to blow through real soon, a big storm," she replied, " Luffy get our stuff back on the ship! Usopp find Chopper!"

" What about Zoro and Sanji!" asked Usopp.

"It's best to wait for them. Hopefully they will notice the clouds," her eyes darkened," they better not be doing something stupid…"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Soooo there's the first chapter!Sorry it's a bit short!The next one will come out soon! This is my first story so I hope you like it!


	2. Silence

**Chapter 2: Silence**

(Zoro's point of view)

The crap-cook and I kept on lingering towards the sound of the music. I had no idea what drawn me to the music, but something is telling me to follow it.

" Oi, Zoro stop," (we rarely use our names unless it happens to be serious)

" What?"

" Look," he pointed to a rock.

There sat a girl no older than 18. Her clothes were tattered and she had no shoes. Pale skin, chocolate colored wavy hair that ran down her back, radiant eyes with mixtures of different blues, and graceful fingers running along a golden harp was the elements of her beauty. She was so gorgeous…I smacked my self in disgust.

_How can I be thinking such thoughts! I've been hanging out with that cook to long, I thought to myself._

Then I glanced up at the cook. He was doing the 'Pretty Girl' dance.

" Waaaaaay to long," I said under my breath.

" Oi! Mellorine! What is a beauty like you doing on this deserted island!" yelled the love-bound idiot.

The girl stopped playing and looked up at us. She gasped and quickly tied her harp to her back and ran the opposite direction. Just then the sound of thunder rang our ears.

"Shoot a storm!" I yelled.

" We need to follow her!" Sanji replied.

" Why! She obviously doesn't want to be rescued! We need to get back to the ship before the storm hits!" I yelled back at the idiot.

"We can't just leave her here! What if the storm is a typhoon? She won't be able to survive it unless we get her off this island!" he argued to me.

The wind picked up and thunder sounded even more.

I gritted my teeth," Fine! But we need to hurry!"

We ran in the direction she went. I saw lightning flash everywhere and the wind picked up even more. The monkeys and bird were even louder than normal.

"Zoro, a cliff!" Sanji yelled from in front of me.

"What?"

There it was, a cliff probably about 20 feet high standing right under us. I stepped back a bit.

"You don't think she…jumped that?" I asked.

Sanji stepped forward and look over the cliff, " Impossible, she couldn't of with out hurting herself and look-"

All of a sudden tip of the cliff gave out taking Sanji with it.

" Whoa! Shoot!" yelled Sanji.

"Sanji!" I grabbed his arm, " Are you okay!"

" Oww! Crap! These rocks are sharp! Yah I'm fine, I think," Sanji reached and grabbed his side," I'm bleeding darn it all."

Then rain started to pour by the buckets.

I pulled him up onto the ledge, " We need to get back to the ship now!" 

"What about the girl!" he asked.

Just then I heard a gun shot. I looked up. There she was standing there holding the gun. I saw fear in her eyes. She was shaking so much that she dropped the gun.

I unsheathed the Wado Ichimonji, " So want to fight? I'll give you one then."

To my surprise she unsheathed a katanna from her side, no longer shaking.

" So you use a katanna?" I asked.

She only nodded then dashed towards me with her katanna in position. I blocked it then unsheathed my other sword (not the cursed one) a swung it at her. She expertly evaded it and pushed me back. Then she dropped her bag and got back into position.

" You're good," I said.

She just smiled.

"Zoro! We don't have time for this! I don't want you to hurt her!" yelled Sanji.

" I know!" I called back to him. I didn't have time to worry about hurting her right now.

The girl dashed at me again for a second round. Her swings were fast and she had good agility, but I wasn't going to make a fool out of myself just because she can catch me off guard with her speed. I pushed her back with my katanna. She stepped back even further.

"Be careful," I called to her," You're gonna-!"

It was too late. The cliff started to give out again. I tried to run for her as the cliff crumbled. I managed to grab her hand before she fell, but then the cliff collapsed taking me along this time. I grabbed the side, still holding the girl.

"Argh! Shoot!" I moaned.

"Zoro!" Sanji yelled." Are you okay!" What about the girl?"

"I'm fine! Kind of." I yelled back to him, " Oi! You down there are you ok!"

She just looked at me and glared. She looks like she's trying to pull her self away from me.

" You know I just saved you from your stupid death. Can't you even manage a thank you or something?" I yelled to her.

Right then as I was grasping her hand I could feel her heart beat faster and faster. As if she was scared of me.

I calmed down a bit," Look it's okay we're not going to hurt you! Grab onto me so I can pull you up!"

She shook her head immediately and continued trying to break from my grasp. Just then a thunderbolt clashed against the cliff completely destroying it. I used my strength to pull her against me to protect her from the falling rocks. Although as it still rained my hands slipped from the ledge we followed the rockslide.

"Zoro!" Sanji yelled.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333


	3. The Water Flowing Within

Thanks for the review! The couples will show up later on! I'm trying to get 1 chapter a day done since I'm on vacation. Sadly I won't be here for the following week so I'll make up for it later with a long chapter!

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Chapter 3 The Water Flowing Within (Zoro)

Thunder Cracked, the waves bashed against each other on the beach next to us, the rain continuously poured on us, but all the sound I can hear is the girls heart beat ringing in my ears. My head kept on spinning from the rocks hitting my head. The girl was holding onto me, still trying to recover from our fall.

I pushed a rock off of my back and asked her,"Are you okay?"

She had a strained look on her face, but nodded.

"Oi, Sanji!" I yelled," Help me get these rocks off her!"

He wiped the perspiration of his face and then said, " She's okay, right?"

"Yah!" I called back," She's fine!"

He grabbed the girls bag and skidded down the destroyed cliff, " Thank god!"

Sanji helped pull the rocks off us. The weather was getting worse and I could feel everything hurting right now. What a great day…

Sanji then asked," What about you? Are you okay?"

"Super," I mumbled.

The girl sat up next to me and moaned a bit then started to rub her head.

"Are you sure you're okay miss?" Sanji asked.

She stared at us with fear in her eyes again, jumping back in the process. But the fear then turned to pain as clutched her head. I looked at her to realize that a rock had taken a massive blow to her head.

Sanji yelled, " What's wrong!"

I grabbed her hand, " Let us take you to our ship, we have a doctor that will help you."

She pulled her hand away from me and shook her head, but then realized that just made it hurt more. She looked at her other hand to find that there was blood on it.

"He's an excellent doctor, I swear," I tried to assure her

She looked even tenser, but then she lowered her head and just barely mouthed the words ' Thank you' then passed out onto the beach sand. I picked her up and then stood up.

" Come on we need to leave," I said.

"Good idea," the cook said and also stood up," If we follow the beach we'll find the Going Merry faster."

" Hold on," I bent over and picked up her katanna and enclosed it back into its sheath for her then did the same with mine.

We began walking along the beach line, with our new companion.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The Going Merry- (Narrator)

Nami was walking back and forth in the cabin, and not with a very pleasant face on her either.

"Where are those nitwits?" Nami yelled.

"Nami!" Luffy whined," I'm hungry!"

"Don't you see we have a bigger problem moron!" she yelled back at him.

" They're fine! They aren't kids you know." Luffy replied.

" I know, but we need to get out of here soon!" she groaned, " If we don't the ship will be destroyed!"

"Nami!" Chopper and Usopp called.

"What now?"

"We see people out side!" Chopper said.

"HUH?"

" It looks like Sanji and Zoro, but we're not positive."

" It's about time!" she yelled then ran out the door.

" Nami scares me," Chopper said hiding behind Usopp.

" Nami scares all of us," Usopp assured.

Outside-

The rain still poured. The 2 figures outside were indeed Zoro and the love sick chef.

Sanji started dancing " Nami-swan!"

"Were have you guys been!" she yelled," I've been worried sick about you!"

"Lets just say we were on a bit of a detour!" Zoro called back to her.

" What-ever!" she yelled," Just get your butts up here right now! We need to pull out this ship immediately!"

"AYE! Yelled Sanji.

They guys had to wade through the bashing currents to get to the ship. Zoro went first to climb up the ship since he had the girl. Sanji made him anyways though cause he was afraid he'd drop her.

Once Zoro got up he yelled," Chopper! Get out here!"

Chopper hurried out there, with Luffy and Usopp following him.

" This girl needs help!" he told the doctor.

"What?" Nami looked at the girl in Zoro's arms," That's what you were doing? Picking up a castaway!"

" Just help her!" Zoro yelled.

Chopper took his human form and took the girl from Zoro's arms.

" Chopper just put her in my room! You can treat her later! We need help getting past there currents!" Nami told the reindeer.

He nodded and then left. Nami gave the boys an earful about how they made the rest of the crew wait in a typhoon just cause they saw a pretty girl. Sanji lowered his head in shame (not really) and Zoro just argued back about her being a witch. When Chopper got back she ordered the men to get the ship moving in her not so nice voice.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Nami's Room- The girl (The girl)

The boat rocked back and forth, it soon got to the point were I nearly knocked me out of bed .As I woke up I clutched my head in pain. The room was spinning and it was making me nauseous. The blow from the rocks must have affected my vision. I stared around the room, wondering where I was.

_The blonde guy and the swordsmen… Did they take me here? I thought to myself, and when I fell off that cliff did he really protect me from the avalanche of rocks? Ouch my head! It could've been worse, I wonder what happened…and even after I treated them badly they still offered to help. Even though that's all I really remember, I really do wish they had left me… it would have been better for them._

The boat rocked even more, this time knocking me completely off the bed.

_What was that!_

The storm! I still can barely remember, but the thunder was a big clue.

_Should I help them? I asked myself, it would probably leave days worth of questions. They did help me…_

I stood up and grabbed my harp and my bag. It's probably stupid to do this, but it's the only way to get the ship out of here safely. I ran out of the room and ran outside. The storm was getting even worse by the minute. The men were running back and forth, hollering at on another. I spread my arms out to let the rain attack me for a minute.

_It feels magnificent…_

Just then a yell disturbed my peace.

"You shouldn't be here!" a long nosed freak yelled at me.

I smiled and ignored his words. I walked over the front of the boat and stood on the bow (sheep head). Then wind blew my hair back, flowing along with the breezes. I heard voices behind me telling me to get back inside and asking what I was doing. I just ignored them all and held up my harp. I played it letting the music flow with the breeze as my hair did. The thunder suddenly stopped and so did the lightning. I let my left hand play and pulled out of my bag a wooden flute and started playing it too. The clouds started to get big and puffy. The rain had also subsided for a minute. All of a sudden the clouds evaporated leaving a waterfall of water pouring down on the world. The sky went from storm dark to a midnight blue. The stars twinkled at me, as if they were smiling at me. I turned around to find a ship full of shocked faces, staring at me like I was a freak. I shook my head.

_I knew it they think I am a monster_

Then out of nowhere they strawhat kid yelled," COOL!"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**hehe, they just keep getting longer! I apologize about how it's similar to Wildgirlxyz3's story, but just the beginning a bit ( I have my own twist). It'll change! Her story was my inspiration anyways! I loved it so much!**


	4. Speak

Errrrm sorry I was gone for a relentlessly long period of time. Thanks for the reviews I'll keep my promise from the last chap. And give you a longer than normal one indeed… I've came up with the whole story plot in my head while I was on vacation so this will be a SNAP!- Tootles!

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Chapter 4: Aqua Mizu

(Narrator)

The young girl baffled at the weird kids words.

_Cool? What the-? Is he retarded or something, I just drained a storm with the power of music plus he doesn't even know why I have such an inadequate power, she thought to herself._

The whole gang turned to their captain and nodded in agreement. The girl turned even more shocked.

_THEY ARE ALL RETARDED! She screamed in her head._

" Join us! Be apart of the Straw hat pirates!" Luffy said conceitedly. "We go on amazing adventures and-"

Before Luffy even finished the maiden had already passed out onto the deck.

" I think it was all to much for her, Luffy." Nami replied," We should let her rest. Lets ask her in the morning."

Luffy pouted," Darn it, I didn't give her my introduction yet."

Chopper took his human form again, " I'll treat her now." He walked over to her and picked her up.

"Tomorrow is going to be a heck of a day," Zoro sighed," What a pain in the butt."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

(The next day)- The young girl

I snorted a bit in my sleep, moving back and forth in the process. In return, I fell off my bed. I sat back up and looked around a bit.

_Same room as before._

Wow, I kept on having flash backs from last night (well I hope it was last night). It scared me a bit because of what straw hat boy said.' Be apart of the straw-hat pirates…' The word 'pirates' recurring in my head annoyed me greatly. I wouldn't normally have second thoughts on joining a crew, especially ones with cute guys and nice people who are always willing to help, but…where I used to live people hated pirates. Pirates even killed my parents. Although I ran away from home for a reason so I'm not apart of them and the unforgiving ways. Shoot, people need to learn how to forget like I did. Oh well, I exited from my thoughts and returned to the real world. I was wearing different clothes than before plus my head had stopped hurting. I stood up, walked over to the door, and reached for the handle.

_Here goes nothing._

I climbed the staircase and walked into the hallway. I couldn't exactly figure out where "out" was so I just walked into the first door I saw.

I looked around in curiosity,_ It's the kitchen…_

" Ahh, Mellorine! You're awake!"

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" I screamed and fell over.

Then I heard a very annoying laugh from the other side.

"Shut up Shit head! I sorry maiden," a tall, honey colored haired man reached to help me up.

I let him help me up then got a better look at. You could probably say I was checking him out. He was hansom plus had good manners, definitely on my favorites list. He had bowl cut hair with it parted to cover his left eye. He also had a very cute curly eyebrow and smoked a cigarette. He isn't very muscular, but is fit and has muscles.

The other man was still laughing; he got up and walked over to me. I then realized it was that same swordsmen that was with the other guy who saved me. Wait a minute the polite one is the other guy!

"I've seen needle brow here scare a bunch of girls, but that was ridiculous!" swordsman laughed," You're hysterical!"

I shot him a nice glare then stomped on his toe, watched his yell in pain, then smiled back at the well-mannered gentleman. His eyes shot hearts at me. I just giggled.

" Great another evil woman," swordsman grunted.

My eyes caught flames, I turned back slowly at the irritant. I glared at him even worse then before. Before I could even smack him the yellow haired man had kicked the green haired pain into the wall.

_Ohhh bizarre ones…_

" Can't you be the least bit well mannered! Were you raised in a chicken house?" yellow hair yelled.

" Can't you do anything but kick?" green hair yelled back.

" At least I treat the lady right!"

" At least I'm not a love sick fool!"

" Shut up! You have no respect for this beautiful maiden!"

" She's nothing to me, but a worthless sack of disappointment! I couldn't care less if we had left there to die!"

My face darkened. Veins popped out of my fists.

The yellow haired man turned to me," Erm he didn't mean that! I think you're a descending angel! Zoro is just a piece'o crap!"

I grabbed a chair and gave the swordsman the biggest bash into the ground ever possible.

"THAT"S THE LAST MEAN PRAISE YOU"LL EVER TELL ME!" I finally screamed.

I stared at the ground now; massive hole was now implanted into the ground. Swordsman and all were in it. I yet held the conked out chair in my hand. I was rather surprised that I had actually said something though.

" I soooo sorry, I ruined your floor." I apologized to yellow hair.

" It's not a problem, he deserved it anyways. Miss would you like to have something to eat. I'm assuming you're starving since that day we found you."

" Yes, of course. Excuse me, but how many days has it been since that day?"

"3, why?"

"3! It's been that many days!"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

" No, it seemed odd is all"

The man then started cooking for me. Then I heard a voice cussing his heart out.

" Shit!" he climbed out of the hole." The first time you actually talk and you use it against me!"

" She has a great voice moss head," the yellow hair smiled.

" What courtesy," I flittered my eyelashes at him.

His eyes shot hearts at me again; it was rather entertaining to me.

" Bitch…" green haired mumbled and sat across from me.

" You're mean, you know." I pouted.

He just snorted at me.

I took this time now to study him. Quite muscular, hansom too, 3 swords, spiky green hair, odd clothes, and 3 earrings on his ear. He is adorable, but needs manners.

I was then snapped out of my thoughts with the rude man's response.

" Why are you staring at me?"

" Huh? Oh I'm sorry."

He just glared," You don't talk much now do you?"

I shook my head," No, I don't… It's been a long time since I have talked really to anyone. I've been scared the whole time. I'm sorry about before, you didn't have to go through all that trouble to save me. And if you really do hate so much I won't join the crew. But if you accept my apology then I'll put you on the top of my list with hansom over there," I pointed at yellow hair. He shot hearts at me again.

The swordsman snorted loudly," I don't want to be leveled with an ero-cook-"

" Did you here me?"

"-But I'll forgive you"

I smiled then reached over across the table and got really close to his face," Thank you." I said softly.

He turned 10 shades of scarlet and then stared at my eyes.

I leaned back and giggled," Now then that is decided, I starving! Cook-san!" I sang in a sweet voice.

" Aye! My beautiful swan!" he put my plate down in front of me.

"Thank you!"

As I ate I saw the swordsman leave the room, trying to remove the redness from his face.

_Wow, what a man…_

I finished my meal," That was delicious!"

Yellow hair shot hearts at me," I'm touched by your words!"

"I've never had such good food!"

"You flatter me maiden of the gods! Would you like to have dessert!"

"I'd love to! Desserts are my absolute favorite type of food!"

"Your dish is my command, Mellorine!"

I stood up," Oh cook-san can you serve it to me outside, I'd like to talk to the captain."

" Of course!"

"By the way who is the captain exactly," I sweat-dropped.

Yellow hair laughed," I'm not surprised you didn't recognize him! He's the stupidest one on the crew. The one in the straw hat."

"Thank you!" I called to him as I left.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Outside-

"Look who decided to grace us with her presence."

I looked up and in the crows nest was a girl about my age with short red hair. I smiled at her. I then turned to look for straw-hat kid. I saw him fishing at the side with a men with curly dark brown hair and a reindeer.

"Excuse me," I said politely.

They turned around and looked at me. The straw-hat kid jumped up and started dancing.

"WOOHOO!" he yelled," You're awake!"

"Are you feeling better?" the reindeer asked.

"Yes thank you." I looked at the captain," You're the captain right?"

"Yep!" he yelled arrogantly.

" About your offer that night-"

"Will you join?"

" Ah huh, yes"

He jumped up and yelled," We have new nakama!"

Everyone looked up at me and smiled. I looked out the ship to see where we were. We were still at the same island.

" Captain why haven't we left yet?" I asked

" Nami said we should wait here till you wake up." He replied.

"Oh." I answered even though I didn't have the faintest idea who Nami was.

" Why'd you ask?"

"Well I left something there very important to me there and I was eager to retrieve him,"

"Sure. Can you swim?"

"We're not to far off shore, I'll just call him."

"Call him?" the three repeated.

I stood up on the railing and stuck my fingers in my mouth. Then whistled vociferously.

" GiGi!" I called.

Just then I felt a shadow behind me and it wasn't mine. I turned around to find the swordsman behind me with a grumpy face.

" I'm sorry," I laughed," Do you answer to whistles?"

He glared at me and mumbled under his breath 'pest' then walked away.

I shrugged and turned around. Then I heard a crashing sound.

"Here he comes," I said.

An enormous white cougar came prancing towards the boat.

" oooOOoooooo!" Yelled the three.

It then leaped towards the deck.

"Gahh!" yelled the 3 again.

Right before it hit it turned into a cute, cuddly cat! It landed in my arms.

" Whoa cool!" their eyes popped out of the heads.

I stroked GiGi," Guys this is my cat GiGi, GiGi these are pirates that I'm now joining."

"Good day my sir mates," the cat replied in a British accent.

Their eyes almost exited their eye sockets.

"What 're you looking at bloody bone heads?"

"HE TALKS?"

"Well I'm not so found of you talking either if you are deciding to be that way."

" Now, now GiGi. He is actually human, but ate a Zoan type fruit. It's the Neko-Neko fruit, model cougar." I explained.

" GiGi is an odd name for a man." The reindeer replied.

" Well my mum was an odd woman." GiGi snorted.

I laughed," GiGi prefers to be a cat rather than human, he is odd".

GiGi then turned to me," And you? I worried sick. Are you okay?" he emphasized the British a bit.

" I'm fine," I smiled

_Perfect as a matter of fact._

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

3 minutes late- Usopp's Interview (narrator POV)

Long nose decided to give her a short interview before the girl could enter the crew.

"Full name?"

"Aqua Mizu."

"What a beautiful name! Mizu-chwan!"

The 2 turned around and found Sanji dancing. He finished then set Mizu's dessert next to her with a cup of tea.

" Thank you cook-san," Mizu sipped her tea. Sanji sat down next to the rest of the crew who were listening to the interview. Including Zoro.

_Mizu… Zoro thought to himself, the name suits her._

Usopp continued," Age?"

" 18"

"Birthday?"

" February 17"

"Zodiac?"

" Pieces"

"Height?"

" 5'6''"

"Weight?"

Mizu shot a glare.

Usopp shrieked," Erm, moving on. Devil fruit?

" Devil fruit? Oh none."

"None?"

" My powers are a gift."

"Oh"

_Weird, a gift? Zoro looked at her suspiciously._

Usopp sat up," Special abilities besides playing with water?

" Music and smiling."

" Smiling?"

" Yes, I seem to be good at it."

"ookay then, mood type?

" Shy and flirtatious."

_Flirtatious? Zoro shook his head then turned red again, Scary_

"Favorite food?"

Mizu took a bite out of Sanji's cake," Mmmm, this man's sweets!"

Sanji shot hearts at her." Mellorine!"

Usopp grunted, "Favorite color?"

" Blue and gold."

"Well that concludes this interview," Usopp replied." Luffy what do you think?"

"Hmmm, She is going to be our musician!" he yelled happily." Any objections!"

Zoro raised his hand.

Luffy immediately yelled," Over ruled! Mizu play us some music!"

Zoro yelled," What?"

Mizu smiled," Well may I know all your names first?"

" Captain Monkey.D Luffy! And I'm going to become king of the pirates!" Luffy yelled.

"Roranoa Zoro, First mate of Going Merry." Zoro mumbled." I'm going to become the best swordsman in the world."

" Nami the navigator!" Nami winked." Expert thief and going to draw the map of the world!"

"Usopp-sama! The sniper of Going Merry!" Usopp said proudly," Me and my 8,000 men will be the bravest of all seas!

" Sanji, the head cook of Going Merry!" Sanji smiled." I'm going to find All Blue."

"Tony Tony Chopper! Doctor of Going Merry!" Chopper yelled." I'm going to find the cure for every sickness in the world!"

I smiled even bigger, "I'm Aqua Mizu and you guys got yourselves a musician!"

" Every one in favor of Mizu joining?" Luffy yelled.

Every one yelled," AYE!"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Wow that took long. Well there it is for you Chapter 4. And tomorrow Chapter 5!


	5. Breathless

**Wow, it's been like a year since I updated. If it weren't for Lilygirl33 I would have plum forgot! I'm going to give you guys a nice long chapter and then add another one tomorrow, maybe. School's over with so I can update all I like and personally, this is my favorite story. **

**I do not own One Piece.**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Breathless**

Mizu rested her back against the cabin, gathered her sleeping cat into her lap, and smoothed out the peach sundress Nami had loaned her. Her eyes fixed oh her wooden flute. She pressed her lips against the mouthpiece and blew gently into the woodwind instrument. It hummed a blissful tune that enveloped the area with music.

The young girl had just finished playing music for the rest of the crew and had become suddenly exhausted from the excitement. Chopper had said that she needed a little more rest and should calm down a little more. It was twilight already, and the ocean reflected the late sun beautifully. Mizu pulled the instrument away from her lips and let out a labored breath. Her breathing had become heavier and more difficult to let in and out. She clutched her chest and tried to breath once more, but the attempt resulted in more of a wheeze.

By an assorted twist of luck Sanji had approached her, " Mizu-chan, since it is your first arrival to the our crew, it is your choice of dinner tonight. Your dish is my command." (Cheesy pick up line from 4kids version, I know)

Mizu let out a cough and collapsed onto the deck, it was out of pure instinct that Mizu barely held onto consciousness. Sanji cried out her name as her hearing began to fade and her eyesight began to weaken. She felt Sanji's arms tie around her and pick her up. Mizu felt confused, she didn't know what was happening to her. She barely heard Sanji's voice calling out to her, telling her to hold on. She was a like a fish out of water, as a matter of fact that is exactly what she was.

Sanji pulled her in closer as he raced into the cabin and called for Chopper. She could hear her own heart beat in her ears; it was like a drum that never stopped. She had hardly enough strength in her body to lift her arm and grasp Sanji's tie. Her weak attempt to speak ended in more piercing pains in her lungs, but her pleading eyes told Sanji to get her water. Sanji understood immediately and set her on the couch and ran to the sink.

" What's happening!?" Chopper charged into the room.

" Mizu-chan is having trouble breathing! You have to help her or she might suffocate!" Sanji explained while filling up a glass, his hands shook as he held the glass.

Chopper rushed over to Mizu, she was taking in labored breaths. Sanji rushed her the glass of water. Her trembling hand grasped the cup, Sanji stayed close by in any case she would drop it. She brought the edge of the glass to her lips, trying not to dump the entire thing in her mouth, and gradually drank the water. She finished it and lick her lips, finally able to take easy breathes. Bringing her head back and resting it on the couch, her weary body relaxed.

" Are-Are you alright?" Chopper asked in shock.

Mizu nodded, her ocean eyes opening again, meeting face to face with the two pirates. She cracked a forced smile, mouthing the words 'thank you'.

" What just happened?" Sanji asked, still trying to wipe the worried look on his face.

" Did you have an asthma attack?" Chopper asked

The young girl shook her head again; she carefully chose the words before she spoke, " Since I was a baby I've had problems breathing. I have weak lungs…I do not know if that is what you call 'asthma', I haven't heard of it before."

Chopper got a towel and wiped all the perspiration of her forehead. Mizu sat up and straightened her dress. On the out side she was perfectly normal looking, but on the inside there was a different side of her that wanted to get out. It wasn't like she had and alter ego of anything like that, it was just the TRUTH that wanted out. She couldn't bare the fact that the crew cared for her so much even when they first met. They 'trusted' her, even more so that she trusted them. It tore her apart inside.

Mizu got up from the couch, her breathing had lessoned from a wheeze to a gasp. The others still gave her a worried glance but she shook her head.

" I'm okay, this happens often," she assured.

" Mizu-chan are you-" Sanji began but she held her hand up.

" I'm positive."

She left without saying another word. Closing the door gently behind her. Sanji sighed and picked up the glass that she had drunken from. Chopper shook his head as Sanji walked back over to the sink.

"Something isn't quite right," the reindeer said.

" About what?"

" Mizu, her breathing isn't normal, not human normal I mean," Chopper explained.

The cook shrugged, " She said that it happens often."

" I know but it's not…humanlike at all. Using water when you can't breathe? It doesn't seem very typical unless you are choking," Chopper sighed heavily, " I need to look into this."

" I trust that Mizu-chan knows what is he matter, trust your nakama Chopper. That's the key to becoming a pirate," Sanji patted Chopper on the head and began taking things out of the refrigerator.

Outside the Door- 

_Trust? _Mizu thought to herself. Just then the knot in her throat came back again this time harder and quicker. Her legs crumbled from under her and her body slammed onto the floor. She began shaking violently again, her body not fully responding to her brain.

_I can't let them see me like this again!_

She forced herself up and ran to the bathroom (She was given a tour of the ship). She slammed the door behind her and turned on the faucet in the bathtub. As the tub filled she pressed her back against the door. Breathing heavily again, she began to tear up. The salty liquid rushed down her eyes, she sobbed quietly until the tub filled. She stopped the faucet and pulled off her dress, leaving her under garments on. Regardless of the freezing cold temperature, she threw her head into the water. After a soothing few minutes submerged she pulled her head back up, coughing out water.

_I need to get used to living like this…I need seawater._

" Mizu? Is that you?" she heard a voice call, " Are you alright?"

Her body tensed as she yelled, " Yes, I'm fine!"

" Let me in, it is GiGi!" the cat called.

Mizu sighed in relief. She opened the door and let the cat in then immediately shutting it. The white cat looked at her with his big green eyes, deeply full of worry and doubt.

" What's the matter?" he asked, licking a paw.

" I couldn't breath, GiGi! My human lungs just gave up on me!" she cried, " They're going to find out I know it!"

" Shhh, calm down," he sighed heavily, " I wish I could turn human like you can, it'd be easier to talk to you. Instead I'm stuck in this cat body."

" You can breathe though!" she complained, " Why aren't my human lungs working?"

The cat jumped onto the sink and grabbed a towel from the cabinet; he draped it around her head and then planted himself in a comfortable position on her lap. He cleared his throat before explaining, " You're still young, sweetness, your human lungs may not have fully developed yet. It takes a while for them to work properly, you might have to live with it for a little while."

" Why don't you have problems? You're not much older than me," Mizu tucked a wet chocolate lock behind her ear.

"I'm a cat, which is a land creature, therefore has lungs like a land creature. I have no problems breathing at all, although the consequences of the curse are I can no longer become human, like our kind should. "

" Wait what curse, you don't have a devil fruit power. That was a lie."

" Oh right, you were too young to remember, a long time ago I was cursed by an evil sea which. The curse however did not turn out as she planned it. Her intentions were to turn me into a cat fully, but she ended up deleting my ability to become human and to just turn into a cat. I can turn into a cougar because that was another mistake on the witch's part. But the curse, sadly enough, has an expiration date. My fate is to die along with the curse."

"What fate, GiGi?! When!?" Mizu overreaction woke up GiGi a little bit.

" Don't fret, I don't know. I guess I'll have to wait and find out. Fate is fate," he jumped out of her lap.

"Oh," she didn't push the matter any further," What do you suppose I do about my breathing problem?"

" We'll have to put the Straw Hats in a trance I suppose and take a dive," he shrugged, " You up for an encore?"

She smiled, " I'll bring some water."

" Good then, see ya later little sis," the cat said.

" Bye, big bro," Mizu opened the door and let the white cat out.

She sighed and pulled her dress back on. She solved her breathing problem…but what about the Straw Hats. She wanted so bad to tell them her secret, but she knew she couldn't.

**Dinner-**

" Yay! Meat!" Luffy hollered as he dove into his food, sucking in every last morsel.

" It's fish," Usopp corrected while taking a bite of his food.

Sanji had outdone himself once again. The entire table was covered with seafood, and lots of it. Everything went down to crabs, shrimp, assorted types of fish, clams, squid, and even lobster. Sanji's best wines and beers were all present as well. Everyone began to dig in and enjoyed the food with much gusto. Mizu and GiGi on the other hand, well weren't exactly eating much.

_Oh my god! Look at all the…fish… _Mizu thought while biting her nails.

_Look at all the poor sea creatures…I think I'm going to puke…a lot;_ GiGi's face began to turn shades of green.

" What's the matter, Mizu?" Nami asked, " Aren't you hungry? We threw this big feast for you and your companion."

Mizu rearranged herself in her chair, " Well I'm very grateful, but…"

" Don't you like fish?" Chopper asked while stuffing squid in his mouth.

Mizu winced when she saw Chopper ingest the squid, " Umm well…"

" No need to be shy, our captain is a pig as it is," Zoro grunted.

" That's not it," Mizu shrunk into her seat, " It's just I…"

Mizu's voice trailed off, she couldn't' tell them she can't eat fish. A knot in her throat formed again, she took a sip of wine and just looked off into her plate.

" I thought cats like fish," Usopp looked at GiGi who wasn't eating at all.

"Heh heh, who told you that?" GiGi sweat dropped.

" You better eat," Sanji warned, " This is the only time I'm letting you eat at the table, Cat."

" Yah, Yah…" GiGi clutched his tummy, _Ohh lord…my life is going to end if I see another fish get eaten._

Sanji got up from his seat and picked up a plate with a whole fish, he whisked off back to the table and held the plate up to Mizu. He smiled and said, " My dear, you must try some food. You don't have to be bashful. "

She looked at fish. Her senses told her that there was still life left in the fish. Her stomach did a back flip as she asked Sanji," Um how fresh is this fish?"

" Usopp just caught it a couple of minutes ago," the blonde cook replied.

Her pupils shrunk, she got a closer look at the fish.

" Sanji doesn't poison our food, at least I don't think," Luffy added while stuffing more food in him mouth, Sanji followed this action by kicking him in the back of the head also making him take a face plant into his food.

That was it for GiGi; he sprinted out of the galley, probably barfing his guts out. A few drops of sweat fell down Mizu's face then suddenly a voice came into her head.

_Mizu-chaaan…help me…please…don't eat …me!! _The fish twitched a little bit, throwing Mizu way out of alignment.

" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, jumping back. Her body flew against the wall, her heart jumped at least six inches away from where it is suppose to be. She clutched her throat and began coughing. She forced her body to stand and ran out of the galley before anyone got even a chance to stand up.

* * *

**Short, yes I know. Don't hurt me rabid readers!! Hurt my memory!! Oh and by the way if you check out my website (URL is posted on profile), this story will be totally revised! Since ya I haven't updated and my style of writing has changed completely, thanks to Dreams Do Come True. Anyone who can guess what Mizu and GiGi are get's a cookie!**


End file.
